Love on the Tracks
by Skydiver318
Summary: Dom and Letty in the eighteenth century falling in love on a race track.
1. Chapter 1

Love on the Tracks

**Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with the Fast and Furious franchise, I'm just a fan. **

* * *

><p>Dominique wiped sweat from his brow as he unloaded the last of the hay into the last stall. He sighed and admired his handiwork as he walked out of the stall and stopped in his tracks at what he saw. The Duke's daughter was brushing her horse down as she prepared for its saddling. She had been gone for two years while she was in France dealing with some business that had to do with the king and her father, but now that she was back Dominique was blown away. She had grown out in the right places that weren't hidden by many petticoats as she brushed her horse in trousers, considered very unladylike and improper but Dominique had never seen a woman look so beautiful. Her raven hair was loose and falling all over her shoulders as she worked on her beautiful stallion her long slender fingers held the brush as she waved it over her horse. Her toned legs bent as she saddled her horse's girth and when she bent over to clean the horse's hooves Dominique just about had a heart attack.<p>

Suddenly he realized who he was staring at, the duke's daughter, the girl who owned this stable at the tender age of sixteen, the girl his father taught how to ride a horse, the girl who he wrestled with in the hay when they were younger and didn't know the difference between classes and the difference between genders, the girl whose parents would never allow her to even think of spending time with a stable boy like him. He shouldn't be staring at her, he shook his head as he walked away quickly and nearly knocked over his best friend as he could no longer see, his vision was imprinted with the young Lady of the house.

"Dom, where are you going?" Vincent asked as he rounded the corner and was almost trampled by his best friend. Dom just muttered his apologies and said something about work then he disappeared into the stable. Vince scratched his head and looked around until he saw the Duke's treasure brushing her horse and Vincent knew as he watched his best friend's figure disappear into the crowd, things were going to get interesting.

* * *

><p>"Dominique!" Leticia yelled as she mounted her horse and prepared herself to race across the track for the first time in two years, it had been much too long. The young stable master she had grown up with walked up but wouldn't meet her eyes.<p>

"Yes Lady Leticia?" He asked as he watched her legs squeeze onto the horse tightly, keeping her balance. She looked down at him.

"Excuse me?" She asked as his head shot up with full intentions of looking at her eyes but they kept lingering at her full lips.

"I said yes Lady Leticia." He said as he watched her mouth move but didn't quite comprehend what she was telling him.

"You have not called me that ever before in private, why start now?" She asked as he fumbled a second for words as she raised an eyebrow at him waiting for an answer.

"It is a formality Lady Leticia; I am the servant I speak to you the way a servant would speak to the Duke's daughter." Leticia shook her head at him.

"What is wrong with you? It has only been two years, things have not changed." She said as Dominique looked into her eyes finally for the first time, those chocolate brown eyes that held a mystery in them that Dominique had never seen in another woman's eyes, it intrigued him. His lack of words made her believe that anything she was saying was not getting across. Suddenly she sighed as she pulled up on her saddle, her butt in the air, bending her legs as she squeezed the horse tighter to keep her balance, she then pulled up her crop and gave her stallion a simple pat on the behind as the two shot off, already a blur on the tracks as they were reacquainted with the feeling of the wind in their hair and the speed that each of the two demanded. Dominique watched them ride around the track twice and shook his head, she was right nothing had really changed, but she was wrong at the same time for to Dominique everything had changed.

* * *

><p>"Amelia, why is my mother practically singing down the halls and asking me to dress in the new gown father bought me instead of some new riding pants?" Leticia asked grouchily at having her riding session interrupted and having to take a bath. Her young servant and best friend sighed as she washed her Lady's hair.<p>

"I heard her mumble something about a party Lady Leticia." Amelia replied as she brought over a water basin and poured it over Leticia's hair. "Did you enjoy being able to ride today?" Amelia asked as Leticia smiled.

"It was beautiful Amelia, the wind blowing in my hair, the smell of horses and grass. It felt like home." Amelia smiled as her mistress enthusiastically spoke of the track. "And you Amelia? Did you enjoy seeing your brother again?" Amelia had gone with the Ortiz's to France and hadn't been able to see her brother in over two years.

"Dominique is always a joy to see again; ever since father died he's always been able to make the world smile again for me." Amelia smiled as she massaged Leticia's scalp, suddenly Leticia turned around and looked Amelia in the eyes.

"Mia, do you think I'm lucky? Do you think this is right?" Leticia asked as she spoke friend to friend instead of master to servant. Mia sighed.

"I don't know Letty. It seems to make your mother happy but as I look at you there with him, I see you as another one of his hunting trophies instead of his love." Letty nodded as she frowned and turned back around letting Mia continue to massage her scalp, as she mulled over in her mind what her friend had told her.

* * *

><p>"Your Graces, welcome to the party." A young servant spoke as he bowed to the family.<p>

"Thank you; may I know where the royal family is at the moment?" The Duchess asked as she flattened her gown and her daughter's. The servant nodded and waved his arm to three chairs that held the Queen, the King, and Prince Bartholomew with his right-hand man Francis standing behind his throne. The Duke smiled as he led his family to the thrones. Once there the king stood and shook hands with the Duke.

"Bernardo it is wonderful that you could come, Maria welcome, welcome." He smiled as the Duchess curtsied to him.

"Your majesty it is an honor to be here." The Duchess smiled as the king turned his attention to Leticia.

"My dear, dear Leticia, my son and I are honored to be here with you." Leticia smiled and curtsied to them as Bartholomew walked up to them.

"Leticia." He smiled as he took her hand and kissed it, Leticia frowned slightly but then caught herself and plastered a fake smiled on her face as she curtsied to him.

"Your majesty." He smiled at her and began to pull her by her hand to the dance floor. Once they reached the floor she curtsied to him as he bowed to her. He held out his hand and she took it as they circled each other, their hands being the only thing that touched between the two of them. They danced in step with each other and with everyone around them, but Leticia couldn't help but think about the freedom of riding her horse. The feeling of the wind blowing through her hair, like all that existed was her and the beautiful beast below her. Such freedom and wind instead of this cramped room full of rich people who only cared about themselves. She didn't realize that she wasn't paying attention until she heard everybody else around them clapping including the prince. She proceeded to clap as well but was stopped by the prince taking her hand and pulling her to the side of the party, probably to talk to her about everything she didn't care about; this was going to be a long night.

* * *

><p>"Leticia, tell me all about the dancing, how did Bartholomew look at you? Oh never mind don't tell me, I saw how he was looking at you. Oh my daughter one day going to be the queen of England, I cannot fathom it." The Duchess kept going on and on as Leticia looked outside at the stars, as she dreamed of the day she would be able to ride off on her horse and never come back.<p>

"Dominique it's not fair, why do you always win? I think you're cheatin'." Leonardo said as he lost yet more money to the grueling man in front of him.

* * *

><p>"He isn't cheatin' Leon; h-he's j-just r-r-really good." James stuttered as he himself lost more money as well. Dom just grinned as he collected his money.<p>

"So Dom, what's the deal with you and the Boss?" Vincent asked as he kept looking at his cards even though Dom's grin had disappeared from his face and he was now looking at Vince angrily.

"Nothing, watch what you say Vince, you may be my friend but I'm still in charge here." Dom growled as he began to count his cash.

"Sure, there might not be anything going on but we can tell you want there to be. Just the way you look at her ladyship gives it away." Dom looked up at Vince fiercely.

"Hold your tongue; you think I don't notice you watching my sister?" Dom replied as Vince blushed and looked down mumbling that he didn't know what Dom was talking about. Dom shook his head.

"I'm going out for a smoke." Dom said as he got up and left the other stable-boys to their gossip and cards. He leaned up against the gate that separated the track from the seats as he watched the stars and dreamed of the beautiful treasure that he dreamed would one day be his. He didn't realize he'd been out there for so long until he saw a figure on track as they twirled around and around staring at the sky. He furrowed his eyebrows and then saw who it was, it was Leticia. He didn't know what she was doing out here, but he was sure that she wasn't supposed to be. He walked up to her as he watched her twirling around; he tapped her on the shoulder as she turned around quickly and looked up at his brooding figure.

"It's cold your Grace, what are you doing out here at such an hour?" He asked as he tried to see her face but was unable to see through the darkness, he didn't need to see her face though he could tell she'd been crying. He saw her petite figure look up at him as she answered.

"I needed to think." She answered as she looked over at the track and held herself. "This place relaxes me." She said as she looked back at him, he smiled down at her even though he knew she couldn't see it.

"I heard you went to a party Miss." He said as she looked up at him. "I haven't been to a party in three years, but I remember a dance that a friend taught me." She snorted at him.

"A 'friend'?" She asked as he chuckled at her.

"Maybe a little more than a friend." He said as he gingerly picked up one of her hands and placed it on his shoulder, he then took her other hand and held it in his own at shoulder height, and he warily put his own arm around her waist as he held her. He didn't know what was driving him to be able to do this since he made such a blubbering idiot of himself that same morning, maybe it was the fact that he couldn't see her eyes, those eyes that he knew if he stared into them that he'd be lost and may not be able to find his way back. She stared up where she assumed his eyes were, completely transfixed by what was happening, she'd never once felt like this when another man danced with her, she could tell he was smiling.

"And 1, 2, 3, 1, 2, 3." Dominique chanted as he glided them around the track while he taught Leticia, not the Duke's daughter, but Leticia how to waltz. Leticia was fascinated she'd never felt like this before other than when she was racing. Eventually while the two were dancing the lamps in the stable and castle were put out, leaving the only thing to aluminate the night to be the moon. He could see her eyes, those chocolate eyes, he was losing himself in them, he could feel it and even though it scared him, he'd never felt better. He didn't know what he was doing he was leaning towards her as he stared at her plump lips. She leaned towards him, it was like she was being gravitated towards him, then she remembered who she was, who she was promised to and she pushed away from him. He looked down at her confused and hurt as her lips moved to say words but none came out, eventually she gave up and basically ran towards the castle as he watched her disappear. He frowned and shook his head as he walked inside the stable to get some sleep and hopefully dream about the girl that was running away from him.


	2. Chapter 2

Love on the Tracks

**Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with the Fast and the Furious franchise, I'm just a fan.**

* * *

><p>Dark brown eyes, strong, muscles covering every inch of his body, hard-working, compassionate, everything Leticia could ever want in a man. She thought as she gazed out the window, already bored with what her teacher was telling her.<p>

"Leticia! Leticia!" Suddenly she snapped out of her thoughts and was met with a glare from her instructor. "If you don't pay attention you won't get anywhere in life, now pay attention." He said again as he continued his lesson and as Leticia's thoughts kept wandering back to the handsome stable-boy she couldn't get out of her head.

* * *

><p>Chocolate brown eyes, long lean body, pink plump lips, tough, not afraid to work, enjoys speed, everything Dominique could ask for in a woman. He thought as he shoveled up horse dung in a stall suddenly he heard a noise and he looked up to see a frustrated looking stable-master.<p>

"Dominique, I've been calling your name for at least three minutes, come back to reality and do your work." The stable-master said as he walked away to do his own work. Dom shook his head and began shoveling again as his mind wandered back to the young Duchess he couldn't get out of his head.

* * *

><p>Once Leticia's lesson was over she basically ran to her room to get changed so she could go to the stable, and was in the middle of putting on her worn out trousers when she heard a knock on the door. She looked up to see her mother walk in; frowning at Leticia's trousers.<p>

"Darling Bartholomew is coming to visit you; I expect to see that you've taken a bath and you are in your best gown when we greet him." Leticia frowned.

"Mother, I was going to the stable to go for a ride." She said, her mother stopped in her tracks and slowly turned around.

"You need to understand your place Leticia, the Prince of England is coming here to see _you_, nobody else but _you_. This is much more important than your stupid little hobby of riding around on those dirty beasts, the only reason you're allowed to do so is because your father allows you. Now Amelia," The Duchess said now addressing Leticia's personal servant. "Be sure that Leticia has taken a thorough bath and is ready to meet the prince in an hour." With that the Duchess was gone as Leticia growled and just wanted to hit something.

"My Lady?" Amelia asked warily as she watched her mistress and friend's face contort into a scary look of pure hate.

"Let's get me ready shall we? Not like I have anything better to do with my life than marry and bear children." Leticia said bitterly as she began to undress.

"Don't say that Letty." Amelia said causing Letty to look up at her curiously. "You're more than that, and one day you'll show that to everyone." Amelia smiled as Letty smiled back and headed into her bathroom, to get ready for the prince's arrival.

* * *

><p>Dominique frowned as he looked out at the castle. Where was she? The bells had rung, it was afternoon. She always came in the afternoon. Was it because of what he did last night? Did he drive her away forever? He would never try to kiss her again if he was just allowed a time to be in the same proximity as her. She loved riding though; she'd never pass up riding just to avoid him, would she? Suddenly something caught his attention. A carriage had just arrived, and the person who stepped out of it explained everything, the prince. That arrogant bastard that was killing people left and right if they don't do something he wants them to do, and of course the one to step out of the carriage after him was his right-hand man, Francis. Bartholomew might be the one to order the kills, but Francis was the one that carried them out. Dominique frowned as he realized he probably wasn't going to see the treasure of England today and decided he needed some time to think.<p>

"I'm heading out." He yelled as he walked out of the stable, his hands in his pockets as he arrived at the garden that was full of flowers in full bloom of every shape, size, and color. The smell was amazing and relaxing there couldn't be a better place to think than this one. He smiled as he looked up at his tree, a grand oak that was taller than the Duke's mansion, he and Leticia climbed every branch as children. He smiled as he began to climb it again and was only about four feet off of the grown and hidden by leaves when he heard voices below him.

* * *

><p>"Bartholomew, we are honored that you came to visit us." The Duke said as he bowed and the Duchess curtsied as she nervously looked at the stairs.<p>

"Thank you for the kind greeting Bernardo, Maria. Now may I ask where Leticia is?" He asked.

"I'm here!" They suddenly all heard as they looked up to see Leticia hurriedly ascending their grand staircase. Once she had joined everyone else she curtsied to the Prince. "Forgive me your majesty, I did not mean to be late." Leticia said, frozen in her curtsy waiting for his forgiveness.

"It is of no issue Leticia, for you are here now and I am thankful for that." Bartholomew smiled as he pulled her out of her curtsy and kissed her hand. "Now let's go for a little walk, so the two of us can talk in private." He said as he pulled her towards the door, Leticia looked behind her fearfully, not wanting to be alone with him but was met with her mother smiling brighter than Leticia had ever seen before and was motioning with her hand to go on. Leticia sighed as she walked side by side with the prince.

"Where are we going your majesty?" Leticia asked with her head down, not wanting to meet his cold, dead, fish eyes the complete opposite of those warm, dark brown eyes she couldn't get out of her mind. He just smiled at her though.

"You'll see." He replied as they walked into the garden area. Leticia inhaled the smell of the flowers hoping they'd be able to calm her down; they kept walking until they were under the oak tree. Leticia smiled as she remembered all the time she spent with Dominique in this tree as a child, there it is again. That boy would just not leave her mind. Suddenly she was brought back to reality as she looked over at the prince, who was smiling at her as he lowered himself down to the ground and sat there on one knee, but before either of the two could speak there was a loud thud. Leticia turned around to see Dominique groaning in pain on the ground, with oak leaves on his pants.

"Dominique? What are you doing in that tree?" Leticia asked as she looked up at the tree, Dom groaned but not in pain, he groaned because he didn't know how to answer her.

"Bees Miss. There's a bees nest in that tree and I was climbing the tree to knock 'em down but I lost my balance." Dom replied sighing in relief as he saw that both the prince and Leticia believed him. Leticia actually looked like she was trying to hold back a laugh; Bartholomew didn't seem as amused as he was off his knee and glaring menacingly at Dom.

"Well I think you can go after those bees another day, now if you would leave me and Miss Leticia alone?" Bartholomew glared at Dom, as Letty's smiled disappeared and she looked, frightened. Dom frowned, she looked like she didn't want to be alone with him, and Dominique didn't want that either.

"I would sire it's just that these bees aren't very friendly and they're pretty territorial. I think it'd be in your and Lady Leticia's best interest to get inside the mansion." Dominique replied as he watched Leticia's face soften in hope as Bartholomew sighed.

"Very well, I wouldn't want Leticia to be stung after all." Bartholomew said as he took Leticia's hand in his own and glared at Dominique, staking his claim. "Come Leticia." He said as he held her hand up high and held the tips of her fingers in his own as they re-entered the palace. Leticia turned around to smile at Dominique before they disappeared, he returned it as he praised himself for accidentally and purposefully delaying the prince from asking for her hand in marriage, but he knew he probably wouldn't be so lucky next time.

* * *

><p>"So Letty, I beg of you to tell me what happened today." Amelia said as she helped Letty dress for bed. Letty laughed.<p>

"Well Mia long story short the Prince and I were in the garden talking when Dominique fell out of the tree we were standing by, stopping the prince from asking for my hand in marriage, I don't think I've ever been so lucky." Letty smiled as Mia laughed.

"That sounds like my brother doing something accidentally on purpose." Letty laughed as she tied on her night gown and sat down in her own bed. "Goodnight Letty." Mia smiled as she put out the lamp by Leticia's bedside.

"Goodnight Mia." Letty replied as Mia walked out of the room. Once Letty heard Mia's footsteps disappear Letty got up quickly and pulled on some leather shoes she kept hidden from her mother, as she pulled on a light robe and walked outside carefully.

* * *

><p>Dominique sighed as he sat on the track. He was falling in love with a girl he could never have and he knew it. He heard Vince yelling at him to hurry up. He sighed as he got up and began walking towards his horse when suddenly he heard someone walking up from behind him. He spun around, fearing it was Francis but was met with Leticia smiling at him as she held a lamp. He smiled back at her beautiful face when he heard Vincent yell yet again for him to hurry up. Leticia frowned as she began to ask where they were going at this time, when Dom took her hand and smiled as he pulled her towards the stable.<p>

"We're going to the quarter horse races tonight. I'm famous among the people who participate in them." He smiled at her as she frowned at what he said.

"What are quarter horse races?" She asked as Dom smiled back at her.

"It's where a group of people meet up on a deserted street and we race our horses for a quarter mile for money." He smiled as Leticia's face brightened at the thought. "Do you want to ride with me?" He asked as she frowned, looking down at what she was wearing. He did as well but had to pull his gaze away since all she was wearing was a night dress and a robe. "You can borrow some of James's stuff, he's pretty skinny and small you should fit. He said as they walked up to Leonardo, Vincent, and James. Who all looked at Letty curiously.

"What's she doin' here?" Leon asked as he addressed Dom.

"She's coming to the races with us, James do you have some clothes she could borrow?" Dom asked as James looked around confused for a second but then nodded as he went into his room, coming out with some trousers, a simple white shirt, and a small black vest with fake gold buttons.

"Here ya go Miss." He said as Letty smiled at him and went into James's room to change, leaving the boys to chat.

"Are you out of your mind? We can't take the Duke's daughter to something like this!" Vince hissed at Dom, who just jutted his finger out at him.

"She wants to come, she can handle herself and at least two of us are going to be around her at all times to make sure she's safe. You got that?" All three men nodded, as Leticia came out of the room smiling. Dom smiled back. "Here you can ride with me for tonight." Dom said as he motioned towards his chestnut colored horse. Letty smiled as she walked up to it. "Sorry 'bout this Miss." He said as he picked her up by the waist and threw her onto the horse. She frowned down at him.

"Dom?" She said as Dom checked his horse's girth but then looked up at her, surprised she used his nickname. "Can we call each other by our nicknames tonight? Like when we were little?" Letty asked as Dom nodded.

"Sure Letty." She smiled as he said it. Once he was sure the saddle would hold them both, he hopped onto the horse as well. "Hang on to me Letty." He said as he shivered when her arms circled around his waist. He then kicked his horse lightly on the side as they galloped off to the races with the other three men behind them in a kind of V formation. Letty laughed, feeling more free than she had in a long time.

* * *

><p>"Dom, it's good to see you. Who's the beauty?" Dominique's friend Edward said as he looked behind Dom and motioned to Letty. Dom shook his head at him.<p>

"Unless you want to be on Bartholomew's shit list I'd leave her alone." Dom said as Edward went wide-eyed.

"Wait you mean that's the Duke's daughter?" He asked as he looked back at Letty as she laughed at something Leon said. Dom nodded.

"Let's keep that between you and me though alright?" Dominique asked as Edward nodded.

"Right, we wouldn't want an uprising on our hands." He said as he looked Letty up and down despite Dom's warning.

"Who'm I racing tonight?" Dom asked as Edward focused back on him.

"Some count who thinks he's all that, not big competition but he's definitely got big money." Edward smiled at Dom as Dom nodded.

"Got it man, let's get this thing started."

* * *

><p>Letty smiled as she watched Dom and some guy she'd never met before line up to race their faces lit by the many lamps that lined the street. She'd never had more fun than here with these other racing fans that weren't just all about the bets they actually seemed to enjoy the racing. The only thing she didn't like though was how many harlots were around, and how much attention Dominique was getting from them, but he seemed to not notice them. Suddenly Letty saw a girl pull her arms down as the race started she watched the blur that was Dominique Toretto cross the finish line at least twenty feet before the other guy. She smiled as he was handed the money and walked over to them. He handed his money over to James to count but never took his eyes off of her. He walked up to her as he took her in his arms and smiled down at her as her eyes glanced between his eyes and his lips, he began to lean down to her as she closed her eyes and leaned up to him.<p>

"Police!" They suddenly heard as Dominique quickly pulled away from her and picked her up, throwing her onto his horse as he got on just as quickly. They were off suddenly as they raced off to the mansion while they heard the hoof beats of police horses covering the area. Letty frowned as she thought about what she almost did, and she pouted at the fact she hadn't been able to kiss him. As they were riding Letty's eyelids suddenly got heavier as she rested her head on Dominique's back letting herself fall asleep.

* * *

><p>Leticia woke up the next morning to hear Amelia telling her to get up, that she had lessons. Letty groaned as she pulled her pillow over her head. As she pulled herself out of bed she remembered the quarter horse races and thought that it must have been a dream but then she looked down at herself to see that she was still in James's clothes. She smiled, it hadn't been a dream everything that happened last night really happened. Amelia looked down at her clothing confused.<p>

"Miss?" Amelia asked Letty smiled at her.

"So today's my day off right? No lessons?" Letty asked as Mia nodded. Letty smiled as she began to throw on her own trousers and shirt. "I'm going to the track."


End file.
